The invention relates to an apparatus for mounting spokes between a hub and rim of a spoke wheel, comprising a hub support for rotatably supporting the hub, rim support rollers for supporting the rim concentrically around its axis, drive means for rotating the rim about its axis, at least a rotatably driven, substantially radially directed screw driver for screwing nipples onto corresponding spokes through the respective nipple holes in the rim, measuring means near the screw driver for determining the position of the nipple holes in the rim, and control means for controlling the drive means such that the nipple holes are successively positioned in front of the screw driver.
Such an apparatus is described, for example, in European patent application 0 476 750 of applicant. In this apparatus the rim drive means consist of rim rollers adapted to engage the rim diametrically opposite the screw driver. It is found, however, that when the rim is driven on one side, the deformation and irregular shape of the rim cause it to not rotate truly about a center and the displacement of the rim on the other side is different from that at the position of the drive means. This difference will be corrected by the control which will take time, however, so that the contemplated high operational speed will not be obtained.